


Heart Shaped Candies

by larinia713



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larinia713/pseuds/larinia713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally post on my tumblr on 13 Feb 2014 from an anonymous prompt for Kadam with the infamous conversation heart candies.  Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped Candies

“What are those?” Adam asked while looking over Kurt’s shoulder.

“They’re valentines for my co-workers at Vogue.  We are doing an old school Valentine exchange like we used to do at school and whoever does the tackiest ones will get a gift certificate for two to that new sushi place on 57th street.”

Adam watched as Kurt continued to sign ridiculous cartoon cards and tape small bags of candies to each one.

“Hey, I have an extra bag of candy.  Do you want it?”  Kurt asked with a small smirk that Adam didn’t quite catch.

“Sure.  Why not?”

Adam proceeded to open the small bag and shook out several pastel colored hearts.  Each one had a cheesy line on it. 

_UR Cute, Kiss Me, Hug Me, I luv U._   He picked up the last one and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt sighed and smiled gently after reading the candy.

“I love you too.  Thank you.  But I’m not eating it.”

“Why on earth not?”

“Why don’t you try one?”  Kurt coaxed.

Adam shrugged his shoulders before popping a candy into his mouth.  At first it wasn’t too bad.  It was a little too sweet for his tastes.  Then he bit down.  And _Oh my god what is that?_ He heard Kurt start to laugh under his breath.

Adam promptly ran over to the trash can that was next to Kurt’s Valentine craft at the table and spat out the offending heart.

“That has got to be the most vial thing I have ever eaten.  It’s like concrete and Styrofoam had a love child and they decided to dip it in sugar.  Why are those popular on Valentine’s day?”

“I have no idea,” Kurt said.  “But they help to get the message across.”

“Yeah, I guess they do.”  Adam said sweetly before wrapping his arms around Kurt gently.  “Too bad there isn’t one that says ‘Shag Me’.”

Kurt laughed and playfully smacked Adam on his shoulder.


End file.
